Un miembro inesperado en Seirin
by yuukurokosix
Summary: ¿Alex? ¿De quién es ese nombre apuntado en la lista del club de basquet? ¿Y por qué no ha venido al primer entrenamiento? "Genial... Empezamos bien." [Mejor summary en el interior y alguna aclaración sobre la historia, ¡dadle una oportunidad!]
1. Empezamos bien

**_Antes que nada he de aclarar unas cosas: es mi primera serie que espero que sea larga, a la vez que es mi primer fanfic de Kuroko no basket. La pareja principal será heterosexual, pero se admiten peticiones yaoísitcas ( e/e hacedlas, por Dios). También tengo que decir que el personaje de la chica está completamente sacado de mi cabeza, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con la serie, es más bien como me imaginaría yo a una chica con las características de los chicos de la serie. Por otra parte, también voy a cambiar cosas, quiero decir, puede haber spoilers del anime, pero probablemente sean distintos que en el anime. ( No se explicarlo sin fastidiar las sorpresas, así que cuando pase, sabréis a lo que me refiero 8D ). También meteré detalles para cuadrar mi historia que quizá no sean así en la vida real, pero medaiwuáh(?) porque es mi fanfic JAJAJA. Bueno, sólo os pido que le deis una oportunidad, toda petición será bienvenida, al igual que las críticas. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo, cosa que hago con mucho detalle y despacito, ya que me gusta que las cosas queden bien claras. ¡Ah! Y desgraciadamente los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen. Y ahora, sin más, ¡disfrutadlo!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Empezamos bien..._**

Aquel día estaba siendo bastante ajetreado. Era el primer día de curso en la Preparatoria Seirin, y había un revuelo enorme a la entrada de dicho lugar, en el patio. Claro, era lógico si había cientos de alumnos de primer año intentando elegir a que club deberían unirse. En el club de lectura no parecía haber mucha gente, y claro que no la había: casi todos los miembros se repartían entre los clubes de beisball, fútbol y, para sorpresa de todos, cocina. Y luego, en otro lugar del patio, estaba el club de baloncesto. Riko Aida bostezaba mientras observaba a los nuevos alumnos pasar delante de su mesa sin siquiera pararse más de cuatro segundos a ver de que trataba, mientras que, a su lado, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto Hyuuga Junpei jugueteaba entre sus dedos con un boli.

_-Necesitamos más miembros Hyuuga...-_ Riko paseaba su mirada por los nuevos alumnos, intentando descubrir bajo sus ropas algún portento o, quizá algún milagro, para intentar atraerlo a su equipo.

_-Ya sé que los necesitamos.-_ Comentó el capitán, obviamente enfadado por la falta de interés en aquel deporte. _-Pero sinceramente, si no están ni siquiera interesados en saber de que va, no los quiero en mi equipo...- _

Hizo una especie de puchero de enfado desviando la mirada al lado contrario en el que estaba sentado su entrenadora, la cual sonrió ligeramente ante este comentario. El sol brillaba fuertemente aquel día, o al menos eso hacía hasta que delante de la mesa del club de baloncesto se plantó un chico pelirrojo, de quizá metro noventa de alto, tapando la luz del sol sobre sus caras. Ambos se sorprendieron, más aún cuando la chica se fijó en su cara, y en su presencia. "Parece un tigre salvaje", fue el primer pensamiento al verlo.

_-Quiero unirme al equipo de baloncesto.-_ Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse.

_-¡P-Por supuesto!-_ Riko reaccionó rápido y le tendió la hoja donde debía poner su nombre para inscribirse y un vaso de agua. El chico escribió mientras bebía, y cuando terminó, le entregó la hoja a la chica. -_¿No tienes ninguna razón para unirte a este club?- _Cogió la hoja con ambas manos para leer el nombre. "Kagami Taiga".

_-En realidad no...-_ El nombrado hizo una bola con el vaso vacío que le habían dado y lo encestó en una papelera cercana mientras se levantaba y se iba del lugar sin mediar palabra, dejando a ambos chicos de la mesa ligeramente en shock... antes de que ambos se mirasen y sonriesen. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta otra solicitud estaba encima de la mesa, pero sentado en la silla frente a ellos no había nadie. "Kuroko Tetsuya... ¿Cuándo han dejado esto aquí?" La entrenadora se encogió ligeramente de hombros, guardando la solicitud. De todas formas lo conocería en el primer entrenamiento. Justo al final de la tarde, cuando ya se daban por vencidos para "reclutar" más miembros para su club, un chico se acercó corriendo aceleradamente. Cuando llegó a su mesa, apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas para coger aire. Jadeaba fuertemente. La entrenadora lo miró enarcando una ceja, "¿y este pensaba apuntarse al equipo de baloncesto? Si sólo había venido desde la puerta corriendo, y casi estaba escupiendo los pulmones..." Cuando por fin recobró el aliento, el chico se sentó en la silla y sacó un papel de su mochila. No llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, y tampoco parecía ser de primer año... Bueno, ni de segundo. Parecía mayor que ellos. Les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos tendiéndoles el papel.

_-No he llegado tarde, ¿verdad? Si me decís que sí, probablemente Alex me matará...-_ Acabó la frase con una risa ahogada aún por la fatiga de la carrera. _-Vengo a entregar la solicitud por un miembro de mi familia que entrará en esta escuela, pero aún no ha llegado a Japón... ¿Es posible hacer eso, verdad?.-_

La primera impresión de Riko había cambiado completamente, no era él el que venía a inscribirse, pero aún así aquel chico parecía muy educado y amable. No tenía un cuerpo especialmente atlético para un deporte así, pero si estaba dentro de los estándares normales, lo que se consideraría para otras chicas lo mismo que decir que "era mono". Tenía el pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, y tenía una sonrisa bastante dulce. Escuchaba lo que decía el chico mientras leía la hoja, "Alex Arakawa. Vaya... ¿un extranjero? Quizá podría aprovecharlo bien."

_-¡Oh claro, sin ningún problema!-_ La chica le sonrió, tendiéndole un vaso de agua al chico, el cual se acabó de un trago, sacándole una pequeña risa a la chica mientras Hyuuga le miraba con ojos inquisitivos. La respuesta de este, que había venido a entregar la solicitud, no se hizo esperar, a la par que se levantaba de la silla ya repuesto de su carrera.

_-Muchísimas gracias... Debo irme ya, llego tarde a trabajar, ¡disculpad!.-_ Y tal cual había aparecido, se había ido: corriendo, o al menos, haciendo el intento de ello. Ambos chicos en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo, hasta que Hyuuga por fin habló, asomándose para ver el nombre en la inscripción.

_-¿Un extranjero? Quizá nos venga bien...- _Riko rió malévolamente, cosa que hizo que el capitán se apartara rápidamente, asustado. -_Eso mismo pensé yo...- _La mirada de la chica no auguraba nada bueno, y menos para ese tal Alex... Y Junpei no pudo evitar suspirar. Esta chica no iba a cambiar nunca...

Y después de ese ajetreado primer día, llegó la toma de contacto entre los nuevos miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Aida Riko pasaba lista a cada nombre inscrito después de presentarse ante ellos como la entrenadora , mientras los nombrados daban un paso al frente.

_-¡Kagami Taiga!-_ Dio un paso al frente mientras la entrenadora pasaba justo a su lado, permitiéndose echar un vistazo de reojo al cuerpo del chico, analizándolo por encima. Aquel chico parecía una bestia... Y la ferocidad en sus ojos no decía lo contrario tampoco. _-¡Kuroko Tetsuya!-_ Nadie contestaba, ¿es que no había venido?. _-¿Kuroko Tetsuya?-_ Volvió a decir. Estaba a punto de tacharlo de la lista cuando una voz sonó justo al lado de la entrenadora, haciendo que esta diera un brinco y todos los demás se sorprendieran.

_-Estoy aquí.-_ Aida no había reparado en la presencia del chico de ojos azules y pelo a juego con estos. Ni siquiera lo había notado y estaba a su lado. ¿Qué era él? _-¿D-Desde cuando llevas aquí?.-_ Le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando reponerser del susto. _-Llevo aquí todo el rato...-_ Fue la simple respuesta del chico que dejó a todos patidifusos, y en la cabeza de Riko ya empezaban a trazarse planes sobre aquel chico. Con un suspiro, prosiguió. -_¡Alex Arakawa!- _Nadie contestó, y nadie iba a contestar porque Alex no estaba allí. Aunque la entrenadora no se extrañó, ya que cuando vino aquel chico a entregar su solicitud dijo que no había llegado aún a Japón. Aún así... _-Ahhh, empezamos bien... Está bien, esto es lo que tenemos, pero no pienso conformarme con esto... Chicos de primer año, preparaos.-_ Los de segundo año estaban en segundo plano mientras que todos los de primero, frente a la entrenadora, se echaban a temblar por su mirada y el aura que desprendía. Todos menos Taiga, claro. El entrenamiento de los de primer año empezó suave, ya que Riko sólo quería evaluar sus habilidades. Como había predicho, Taiga era una bestia, y Kuroko... Bueno, Kuroko realmente desaparecía en la pista y no era capaz a encontrarlo. Su cabezita seguía maquinando como utilizar a aquellos dos. Y otra parte de su cabeza, mientras el resto se dedicaba a analizar a los allí presentes, imaginaba como podría ser ese tal Alex... Aunque de nada servía. Llegó a esa conclusión antes de concentrarse al 100% en el juego de entrenamiento de los nuevos.

El juego transcurrió sin incidentes, hasta que el silbato dio el ansiado fin a aquello. No estaban demasiado cansados, pero si necesitaban recobrar el aliento, cosa que hicieron mientras su nueva entrenadora hablaba. -Bien, esto está mejor de lo que creía... Pero ni siquiera se acerca a lo que tengo en mente.- De nuevo aquella sonrisa malévola que esta vez hizo que incluso Kagami se escalofriase. Nota mental de Kagami: tener cuidado con aquella chica y no hacerla enfadar.

_-A partir de los datos que he cogido hoy prepararé un plan de entreamiento y de comidas para vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien, buen trabajo chicos, ¡podéis iros!.-_ Riko se daba por contenta con aquel equipo. Y sin más, todos se dirijieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Y en ello estaban cuando Hyuuga entró en los vestuarios, acompañado de los chicos de segundo año llamados Mitobe, Izuki y Koganei.

-_Oi oi, no estaréis cansados ya, ¿verdad novatos?_- Kagami, todo chulería, chasqueó la lengua.- ¿A quién llamas novato? -El capitán se rió, consiguiendo lo que queria lograr: provocarlos. _-Bien, si no sois unos novatos, ¿que os parece jugar un partidillo contra los de segundo año? Hay una cancha cerca de aquí...- _Obviamente Kagami no iba a negarse a esa provocación. _-¡Cuenta conmigo! Te enseñaré quien es el novato aquí..._ -Saltaban chispas mientras algunos de primer año también se apuntaban al partido. -_Yo también voy.- _Era la voz de Kuroko, que apareció entre Kagami y Hyuuga justo cuando se iban. -_¡E-Eh Kuroko! ¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí!?- _Kuroko miró a Kagami como si fuera estúpido, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia al pelirrojo y sacó unas carcajadas al resto de compañeros. _-Llevo aquí todo el rato Kagami. A decir verdad, me estaba cambiado de ropa al lado tuyo...- _Bien, Kagami se apunto otra nota mental: tener siempre vigilado a Kuroko para evitarse sustos.

Y así fue como a medio camino entre la tarde y la noche unos chicos de segundo año se enfrentaban a los "novatos" de primer año en una cancha cualquiera, en un barrio cualquiera. Y quiso la casualidad que en uno de los pases que Kuroko hizo, el balón saliera disparado fuera de la cancha, por encima de las vallas, yendo a parar a los pies de una chica que arrastraba una enorme maleta, no muy lejos de allí, que parecía tener bastante prisa. Kagami suspiró exasperado mientras corría hacia la valla, los pases de Kuroko eran casi imposibles de atrapar... Se colgó de la valla y gritó a la chica de la enorme maleta.

_-¡Oi! ¿Podrías pasarme el balón?.-_ La chica se giró hacia el pelirrojo, viendo el balón a sus propios pies. Kagami se quedó algo pillado al principio. La verdad es que era bastante guapa, tenía el pelo castaño bastante largo, y tenías las puntas algo más rubias que el resto del pelo. Llevaba simplemente unos vaqueros ajustados, que delataban que no tenía un mal cuerpo, si no todo lo contario, y una camiseta de tirantes muy simple. No alcanzaba a verle los ojos desde allí, pero parecían bastante grandes y expresivos. Ella dejó la maleta para agacharse a por el bálón, y una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, jugueteó con el un poco antes de lanzarlo. Pero no fue eso lo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Lo primero, fue que la chica había adoptado una posición de baloncesto para tirar la pelota, y lo segundo, fue que el pase no iba dirigido a Kagami, si no a la canasta. Y fue cuando la pelota pasó por el aro y golpeó el suelo, cuando sus mandíbulas golpearon el suelo a juego con el balón. La chica les dedicó una sonrisa y sacudió la mano a modo de despedida, antes de echar a correr de nuevo con la maleta. El resto del equipo se quedó mirando el balón, mietras que después de unos segundos, Kagami desvió la vista hacia la chica.

_-Creo que me acabo de enamorar.-_ Fue el único comentario de Izuki. Mitobe se rió en silencio, como siempre hacía, mientras que algunos del resto asentían con la cabeza ante aquel comentario. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que Kagami se había quedado viendo como la chica se iba, entrecerrando los ojos. Ni como Kuroko había imitado al pelirrojo, pero por razones bien distintas.

* * *

**_Vale, siento mucho que este capítulo haya sido algo aburrido, pero tenía que introducirlo así de manera sutil(?) En el siguiente ya habrá más acción, y por fin conoceremos a Alex. *BIEEEEEN* Bueno, espero comentarios, críticas, lo que sea para ayudarme con mi fic. Gracias de antemano~_**


	2. Alex Arak, ¿¡CÓMO¡?

**_Capítulo 2: Alex Arak... ¿¡CÓMO!?_**

Después de aquella toma de contacto entre los nuevos miembros del equipo de Seirin, tocó el primer día de entrenamiento real. De nuevo, Riko volvió a pasar lista, para ir quedándose con los nombres de sus jugadores, y para ver si estaban de nuevo todos. Todos estaban presentes, hasta que llegó al nombre final.

_-¡Alex Arakawa!-_ Miró a todos lados, ni una sola cara nueva que no hubiera visto el otro día, y volvió a suspirar... O Alex llegaba ya, o se vería obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. Necesitaba conocer su físico, su forma de juego, sus limitaciones... No podría empezar a entrenar si no era así, y si llegaba demasiado tarde, no sería capaz de competir en el equipo. Kagami hizo una falta mientras entrenaban que le sacó de sus pensamientos para regañarlo y corregirlo, ganándose un gruñido por parte de este y un asentimiento. Sólo los había visto jugar un par de veces, pero ya sabía más o menos de que pie cogeaba cada uno... Era lo que tenía tener un padre que era preparador físico. El entrenamiento siguió su curso, hasta que de pronto, una voz lo interrumpió de golpe. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe y una voz gritando.

_-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-_ Para acabar soltando un jadeo. Al parecer venía corriendo. Pero no fue eso lo que realmente interrumpió tan de golpe el entrenamiento. Lo que lo interrumpió, y lo que hizo que Riko Aida abriese los ojos demasiado, fue el detalle de ser una voz femenina la que decía aquello. Todo observaron a la recién llegada: pantalones cortos justo por encima de las rodillas, parecidos a los de baloncesto, camiseta de tirantes bastante holgada y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta. La sorpresa de los chicos fue aún mayor cuando distinguieron en aquella chica la misma que un par de días antes les había "pasado" el balón en aquella cancha, sobre todo la de Kagami, y la de Aida Riko le impidió decir nada, hasta que se recompuso. Carraspeó un par de veces, caminando hacia la chica recién llegada con una sonrisa amable.

_-Disculpa... ¿Quién eres?-_ La sorpresa creció cuando la recién llegada ladeó la cabeza confusa, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-_¿Cómo que quién soy? Quiero decir, mi nombre debería estar en esa lista...-_ La recién llegada alzó curiosamente la cabeza hacia la lista que sostenía Riko en la mano. Pero de repente se alarmó del todo. _-¿¡No me digas que mi hermano se olvidó de traer la solicitud!? ¡Agh! Voy a matar a ese idiota...-_ La chica se llevó las manos al pelo, queriendo tirarse de este mientras murmuraba insultos hacia su hermano. Riko tardó en reaccionar mientras que el resto de los allí presentes no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero cuando por fin lo entendió, no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

_-U-Un momento... Tú... ¿¡Tú eres Alex!?-_ El resto del equipo pensó que su entrenadora se había vuelto loca. Alex era un nombre de chico, y se veía bien claro que ella no lo era. Cuando Riko mencionó aquel nombre el aura de la recién llegada cambió completamente. Bien podría parecerse a la de un asesino en serie. _-Ese imbécil... ¿me inscribió como Alex? Ahora si que voy a matarlo...-_

La chica se crugió los nudillos imaginando las mil torturas que le esperarían al chico al llegar a casa, mientras Riko sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Sí era cierto que se daba un aire al chico que había venido a traer su solicitud, y su color de pelo y de ojos era exactamente el mismo en ambos, detalle del que se había dado cuenta al acercarse a ella. Aún así lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que, aunque no estaba ni mucho menos prohibido que las chicas jugaran al baloncesto (de hecho estaba muy claro en el reglamento que se permitían equipos mixtos), hubiera una que por fin lo hiciese. Es decir, ella misma, la entrenadora, le gustaba el baloncesto, pero era tirando a pésima practicándolo. Y las chicas de Seirin ni siquiera perdían su tiempo en mirar su mesa cuando estaban reclutando miembros, eran demasiado pijas para ello. Por eso, simplemente por eso, aquella chica había obtenido todos sus respetos de golpe. La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la entrenadora mientras le tendía la mano, intentando calmarla, ya que sabía que los extranjeros se saludaban así.

_-Soy Aida Riko, la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin. Mucho gusto, Alex.-_ Todo iba bien, la chica parecía haberse calmado hasta que volvió a decir Alex, momento en el que dio un respingo. Alex por su parte se sorprendió de que le tendiera la mano, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en Japón, pero la aceptó con gusto y una sonrisa resginada.

_-Ahhhhh, siempre igual... Mi nombre no es Alex. En realidad me llamo Alexia, Alexia Arakawa. Es sólo que mi hermano es idiota...- _Le dedicó una sonrisa a la entrenadora. No se había esperado que fuera a ser una chica, pero estaba totalmente encantada con aquel detalle. Después de toda aquella explicación, el resto del equipo pareció entender, y algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una risa ante la situación. Entonces llegó el momento del análisis de Riko, sin que Alexia se diera cuenta. No era ni muy alta, ni muy baja, tenía una estatura perfecta, quizá más alto de lo normal para ser una chica, pero perfecta en realidad. Parecía delgada, brazos fuertes aunque no muy desarrollados, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales parecían bastante largas... El resultado final de aquel rápido escáner es que aquella chica probablemente sería más ágil que cualquiera de los chicos del equipo, ya que todos eran muy altos y estaban más desarrollados físicamente, y cada uno tenía su cualidad. Bien, pues la de Alexia probablemente era su rapidez. Y se moría por verla en acción. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero Kagami la interrumpió con su brusca voz.

_-¡Oi oi! ¿Tú eres Alex? ¿Realmente eres una chica? Quiero decir... Quieres jugar con nosotros de verdad, ¿no?, ¿podrás aguantar nuestro ritmo? Osea, no es por ofender ni nada, pero nosotros somos más fuertes, y tenemos más resistencia..._

Riko estaba aprendiendo que Kagami era realmente estúpido a veces. Y acababa de ver aquella estupidez en su máximo esplendor. Si era cierto que por norma general los chicos solían ser más fuertes que las chicas, era una cuestión de genética y físico. Pero aquello era baloncesto, no todo se basaba en la fuerza. Se notaba que no lo estaba diciendo con mala intención, ni siquiera lo estaba diciendo para presumir o provocar. Es que simplemente era idiota. Pero aún así, a Alexia aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Más aún con el carácter que tenía. Aunque claro, eso ellos no lo sabían... Todavía. Riko iba a regañar a Kagami y darle un sermón bastante importante cuando tuvo que detener a mirar a Alexia sorprendida, ya que se estaba riendo.

_-Entrenadora... ¿Podría dejarme un balón, por favor?-_ Riko la observó, al igual que el resto del equipo. Kagami la miró incrédulo, no se esperaba aquella respuesta para nada. Alexia no le quitaba ojo de encima a Kagami, es como si estuviese retándolo, o algo parecido... Y en aquel momento sentía lo mismo que cuando el pelirrojo había ido a dejar su solicitud, veía la misma fiereza en los ojos castaños de la chica. Sonrió internamente ante la actitud de la chica. Le estaba cayendo muy bien, y ni siquiera la había visto jugar aún.

_-Por supuesto, ¡Hyuuga!, pásale el balón.-_ Así lo hizo el capitán. Balón que Alexia interceptó sin problemas mientras avanzaba botándolo con su mano derecha hacia el equipo, y se plantaba enfrente de Kagami, a pocos metros de él. Como si los demás supieran lo que iba a suceder, se apartaron para dejarle espacio, mientras Riko mordía su boli nerviosa. Aquel era el "extranjero" que había esperado, aunque al final resultó ser extranjera, y quería ver de que era capaz. Kagami había adornado su cara con una sonrisa, esta vez sí, algo chulesca e irónica.

_-Oye... No estarás pensando venir contra mi sola, uno a uno, ¿verdad?-_ Aún diciendo eso, Kagami se puso en posición de defender. Su sexto sentido le decía que aquella chica parecía más de lo que era. Entre la sombras, un chico de ojos y cabellos azules observaba la escena con un interés raro en él.

_-En realidad no.-_ Alexia sonrió, sin parar de botar el balón y sin romper el contacto visual. Otra respuesta que descolocó completamente a Kagami. _-El que va a venir a por el vas a ser tú.-_ Anunció la chica, señalándolo con el dedo de la mano libre. _-Quiero que me demuestres esa fuerza de la que presumes...-_ Alexia ladeó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta ante las atónitas miradas del resto de los chicos. La verdad es que si comparabas al chico con ella, era bastante grande. De hecho le sacaba algo así como una cabeza y media. Pero Alexia no iba a asustarase por aquello, y Kagami no iba a denegar aquel reto. Lo sabía por la mirada que adornaba su rostro. Y así fue.

_-Uhm... De acuerdo, tú lo has querido. Espero no romperte ninguna uñita...-_ Ahí si que se había pasado, incluso Riko entrecerró los ojos y deseó que Alexia le diera la paliza de su vida. Aunque sinceramente, con la habilidad física de Kagami era muy difícil competir... Lo único que recibió por respuesta de Alexia fue una mala mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, borrándose toda sonrisa de su rostro mientras esta se agachaba ligeramente, dando a entender que estaba lista. Kagami fue con todo de frente a por la chica. Ella ni se movió hasta que el pelirrojo estuvo a un escaso metro de ella y adelantó la mano para quitársela. En ese momento la chica hizo una finta, haciendo el amago de darle el balón para luego quitárselo en sus morros y girar sobre su pie derecho, esquivando al chico y colocándose tras él. Todos en el lugar se quedaron asombrados de la agilidad de la chica, y Riko sonrió tras su carpeta al confirmarse lo que minutos antes había pensado: aquella chica era muy ágil y rápida. Kagami se giró unos segundos más tarde al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, sorprendido también por la habilidad que había tenido la chica al esquivarlo con tanta rapidez. Pero claro que no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Sonrió de medio lado, al final iba a resultar que no era mala del todo. Volvió a cargar contra ella, esta vez haciendo el mismo una finta, rodeándola sin darle tiempo a responder y queriendo quitarle la pelota desde detrás. Pero Alexia fue más rápida, se giró rápidamente con el balón en un mano, quedando frente a frente con Kagami, el cual, al haberse agachado para hacer la finta, había dejado la cara a la altura del la chica. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras con una rapidez abrumadora, pasaba el balón por entre las piernas del chico con un bote y lo recogía por otro lado, dejando al pelirrojo de piedra en el sitio mientras ella lanzaba y encestaba. Las caras de los allí presentes eran un poema, y Riko casi se pone a dar saltos de alegría formándose su propia historia en la cabeza. Era buena, tenían un buen equipo, podrían ser los primeros en ganar siendo un equipo mixto... Y eso si pasaría a la historia. Pero Riko dejó estas historietas felices aparcadas a un lado en su cabeza. Por ahora había que entrenar, estaban muy lejos de poder ganar a las grandes escuelas de Tokio.

Kagami se giró para ver como el balón entraba por el aro y rebotaba en el suelo, mientras la chica se giraba hacia él con los brazos en jarra apoyados en las caderas y sonriendo.

_-No me he roto ninguna uña y no me has quitado el balón... Creo que gano yo.-_ El chico enarcó una ceja observándola. Vaya con la "niña pija". -_Tsk, eso ha sido suerte, y que ya estaba cansado del entrenamiento...-_ Kagami intentó salir de la situación con el orgullo entero, hasta que Hyuuga decidió que se merecía una lección por haberle dicho aquello. _-Pero Kagami... Si el entrenamiento acaba de empezar hace diez minutos...-_ Todos a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas, incluída la entrenadora. Incluso Alexia se dio el gusto de reírse con ellos, aunque más ligeramente, mientras veía como el chico se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y se ponía a gritarle insultos Hyuuga para más divertimento de los demás. Todos seguían riéndose hasta que la voz de Kuroko asustó a todos, que ya se había olvidado de él, y sorprendió a Alexia enormemente.

_-Tu estilo de juego no ha cambiado en nada, Alexia-san.-_ Alexia se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que había aparecido a su lado, sorprendida. _-¿K-Kuroko? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías dicho que finalmente te ibas a Seirin..._ -La actitud de antes de la chica había desaparecido por completo, más aún al ver al chico allí con las ropas de entrenar.

_-Ni tú me habías dicho que al final no te ibas a estudiar a Gakuen...-_ Ante la mención de esta escuela la chica se tensó notablemente, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada. _-Bueno, después de lo que sucedió no pensé que tuviera que aclarar que no iría a esa escuela..._

Todos volvieron a quedarse pasmados por sabe Dios que vez en menos de una hora. ¿Aquellos dos se conocían de antes? Es decir, habían averiguado el primer día que Kuroko había estudiado en Teiko, y perteneció a la Generación de los Milagros...

¿Qué quería decir todo aquello?

* * *

**_¡Seeeegundo capítulo arriba! Esto marcha. Espero que de momento os esté gustando, tengo muchas ideas para muchos capítulos... Pero todas las que queráis darme son bienvenidas, y espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. ¡Hasta la próxima, y muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
